Remus's Best Friend
by PrettyKittyPryde
Summary: Remus has a best friend, she goes to Hogwarts. she becomes one of the Marauders easily. She catches Sirius's eye but she doesn't know and doesn't care. she's a born animagus.
1. Chapter 1 Remus's Best Friend

**Summery- Remus has a best friend she goes to Hogwarts. She becomes one of the Maraurders easily. She catches Sirius's eye but she doesn't even know and doesn't care. She's a born animagus and always helps Remus on the full moon.**

**This is about a girl named Patricia but her nickname is speedspot but this is before they go to there 1****st**** year at Hogwarts. **

Chapter 1 Remus's best friend

"Don't you dare!" Patricia yells at Remus.

"try me!" Remus yells back.

But before Remus could splash the bucket of water that came from the lake Patricia turns into a cheetah and runs for it.

"don't you dare run from me Speedspot!"

But instead of answering she just roars like she's laughing at him.

"time to go inside." Remus's mother calls.

"ok Mrs. Lupin! Is my mom here?" Patricia asks changing back into a human.

"no, but she called saying you can have a sleepover here if you'd like." Remus's mother answers.

"sure, I would love to! Thank you."

After that she left. "she likes you a lot, your like her daughter to her." Remus says smirking.

"wipe that smirk off your face Remus. It doesn't fit you." she says chuckling. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! Since tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley I can't wait to get a owl." she says excitedly.

"don't think about it that much cause if you do then you wouldn't be able to sleep. Too bad you want to keep from everyone that you're a animagus." Remus says.

"well, I don't want people to keep asking me to turn into my animagus. Plus I'm not even a registered animagus. Anyways I read all the textbooks it's so easy! I even read the higher book levels. Like the NEWTS level it's is very easy I don't get why we can't learn those levels." she says sighing.

"well there is some muggleborns who don't really know anything about the wizarding world."

"well I learned how to become a illegal animagus. It's real easy. You just have to cast a patronus charm. It shows you your animal. Then you have to make a potion that takes about a month to brew. I already brewed 5 of them for fun. I even practiced the patronus charm which I mastered already. I even made a couple of other potions like the Antidote to uncommon poisons it cures uncommon poisons or an antidote to common poisons." she rants.

"wait, I thought you couldn't use magic out of school."

"oh I used my mom's wand with her permission of course, and I memorized how to brew a lot of potions my mom did the work and I told her how to do it. I even brewed a lot of Wolfsbane potions so I could give it to you before you transform. Momma asked Dumbledore if I could at least brew that potion for you like 2 years ago. He even gave me a job for me to give you the potion every time you-know-what is about to happen, Slughorn the potions professor at Hogwarts gave me the ingredients." she says proudly.

"thank you, let's go inside I'm hungry."

"me too."

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Thank you for reviewing, now I ask if you could review again for this chapter. This part is after the dinner and now Remus and Patricia are in Remus's room talking and about to go to bed.**

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

"do you want a pet?" Patricia asks Remus while getting a pillow from his bed.

"no why would I? I mean I hate cats, frogs aren't my type, and everyone gets owls these days." Remus says as he gets in his bed.

"point taken. I wonder what kind of wand I will get."

"well, we just have to wait tomorrow night."

"night" Patricia says as she gets inside her sleeping bag and turns off the lamp next to her.

After a couple of minutes Remus whispers, "Patricia you awake?"

"yep."

"me neither" he says as he turns on his lamp.

"why don't I read you a little story from my own head."

"okay" Remus says getting more comfortable. He was used to Patricia telling him stories she never had a bottom to her stories. Sometimes he believed it was real. When he couldn't sleep to her stories she would sing him a little lullaby. He never stayed awake further then that.

"there once was a girl she had long hair her family never even bothered to cut it. People would get annoyed by her because her hair was everywhere. But people never complained to them. One time someone got so mad the person grabbed a knife and chopped her hair. Sh-" Patricia didn't finish because Remus was already asleep "good night" she says as she kisses him on the forehead and turned off the lights.

The next day everyone went to Diagon Alley. "mom can I have a barn owl?" Patricia asks her mom looking at owls emporium.

"sure but first let's get your wand. While Remus gets his books."

"okay"

Once they made it to Ollivanders they waited for him to get wands, "here try this ms. Carter" Patricia held the wand she waved it and a couple of boxes lined up nicely. "that's the one Phoenix feathers and unicorn hairs."

"thank you" Patricia says feeling the wood of her new wand. After her mom paid they met Remus and his family in Madame Malkins. "Hi Remus"

"hi Pat."

"would you like to go get ice cream?" Patricia asks.

"sure thing lets just tell our parents." Remus walks to the grown ups then comes back with some galleons.

They walked to the ice cream shop. They ordered and started to look for a table. They found that all the tables were full except for one but there were 2 boys there.

"lets go there" Patricia says pointing to the table with the 2 boys.

"ok"

They started walking towards the table "can we sit here?" Patricia asks the boys.

"sure here." a boy with messy black hair, brown eyes, and big round glasses says.

"thanks I'm Patricia Everhart but Remus here calls me Speedspot or Pat." Patricia says gesturing towards Remus.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus says plainly.

"I'm Sirius Black." a black haired boy says.

"I'm James Potter" the boy with messy hair says.

"your from the Ancient house of Black. That's cool. I hear your family is Pureblood freaks. Why are you talking with a Potter wouldn't your parents get mad I mean like all of the Potters were from Gryffindor." Patricia asks.

'_uh-oh there goes Patricia's curiosity.' _Remus thinks to himself.

"oh I'm not one of those 'pureblood' freaks as you put it. Isn't Everhart's pureblood freaks too." Sirius retorts.

"Well my father isn't a pureblood freak either. I just hope my granfather doesn't throw me the cruciatus curse if he ever finds out I'm with you guys he would." she sighs.

"how did you and Remus become friends?" James asks changing the subject.

"oh my mom and her mom were friends when they were at Hogwarts. So we became friends." Remus explains.

"cool." Sirius says uninterested.

"oh no, I thought he wouldn't be here!" Patricia says suddenly she gets up and tries to hide under the table.

Everyone looks at the window to find Christopher Everhart looking through the window.

"no way that's Christopher Everhart now he is a pureblood freak he visits my house once in a while my family worships him." Sirius explains.

"I heard of him he once tortured a muggle because he was mad. That muggle became insane and died." James says looking at him.

"I found Patricia in her room once, she was bleeding a lot. She later told me that he stuck a knife at her." Remus says scarcely.

"guys now is not the time to say everything wrong about him. Remus lets go now. Nice meeting you guys I hope to see you soon." Patricia says hurrying out.

James and Sirius watches as Patricia's grandfather starts yelling at Patricia. Suddenly Patricia pushes Remus away. Sirius wondered why she did that but suddenly they see Patricia's grandfather lift his wand and yelled something. Then they heard Patricia scream. Suddenly James and Sirius learned why she yelled she was under the cruciatus curse right there and then.


	3. Chapter 3 The Train Ride and Hogwarts

Chapter 3 the train ride and Hogwarts

"come on Remus, you are so slow!" Patricia yells.

"Stop running I know your excited and all." Remus says.

"oh look there's James." she says pointing towards the barrier. "James! Over here"

"hi Patricia, you alright?" he starts asking.

"yeah why wouldn't I?" Patricia asks. ( a/n now I'm just going to call Patricia Pat but when the marauders become animagus I would call her Speedspot.)

"oh its just you know never mind."

Once everyone got in a compartment Pat, Remus, James , and Sirius, settled a mousey boy came in a compartment. "hello can I join you?" the boy asks.

"sure I'm Patricia, that's Sirius, that's James, and that is Remus." Pat says pointing to each person.

"I'm Peter." he says sitting down next to her.

"I hope I don't get in Slytherin but then again I don't want my grandfather to give me the cruciatus curse." she sighs heavily. "hey Remus you look so tired did you even sleep?"

"no I couldn't I kept waking up"

"lie down put your head on my lap and try to take a nap." Pat says slapping her lap.

"bu-"

"no now"

"fine" he says as he lies down on her lap.

a while later Remus still didn't sleep. Pat started singing softly, "Little one, child of mine, safely rest tonight. Through the window, shining star touches you with light. Someday you may wander far, someday you may roam. Someday you may find yourself lost and far from home. Never fear, mother's near, though just out of sight. Look above, find your star, in the darkest of night." after that Remus fell asleep.

"where did you get that lullaby I never heard that one before?" James asks.

"oh my mom always sang that one to me when I was little. It always work on him." Pat says chuckling.

"cool, you have a good voice." Sirius says staring at Remus's head.

"thanks, I just hope I could move his head without waking him later on."

Later on Pat started getting bored so she just started to stroke Remus's cheek. When the candy lady came Pat gently shook Remus awake. "wake up Remus"

"why?" Remus mumbles.

"if you want food you should wake up."

"my money is in my trunk all the way in the bottom."

"it's all right I'll pay just get your head off my lap. The usual right?"

"yes" he answers moving his head.

"2 every flavored beans, 5 pumpkin pasties, and 6 chocolate frogs. Thank you" Pat says. Then she walks back inside the compartment. "here Remus your 1 every favored beans, 3 pumpkin pasties, and your 3 chocolate frogs."

"thanks Pat"

"no problem"

"you guys have a big relationship" Sirius says.

"yeah, so anyways I decided to make a map of my house. This map shows who is walking around my house and all." Pat says pointing towards a piece of parchment. She took her wand from her pocket and pointed towards the map, "wingardium leviosa." the map starts floating and it lands right in between James and Sirius's lap.

"show off" Remus mumbles.

"well I can't help it I know the spell so why shouldn't I use it." Pat says as she gets up and sat down next to Sirius. James and Sirius start opening the map. "that is my mom" Pat says pointing a name that says Liana Everhart.

Sirius turns and see that she is sitting so close to him. He feels a blush come.

"is that a blush I see?" Pat says. "oh that's Lila our houseelf. Remus and me would play with her when she was not busy. Which that's most of the time."

After a couple of hours later they pulled in the Hogsmeade station. Everyone filed out. When they got inside the castle McGonagall explained all the instructions. Then they went inside the great hall when the sorting hat began to sing its song after that people started to get sorted. When it was time for Pat to get sorted McGonagall put the hat on her. The hat started saying, _"you are very loyal so Hufflepiff is a option so is Ravenclaw but Gryffindor is best for you then all of them so it is ….. GRYFFINDOR"_

Pat smiles and walks to Gryffindor table she moves towards James and Sirius, and sits between them. After dinner finished they all went to the common room. "I'll go to your dorms just to help Remus fall asleep." Pat sys walking over to the boys dormitory.

"you don't have to do th-"

"shut up Remus you always say that then you come back to me saying I can't sleep."

They all walk to the boys dormitory. When Remus goes in his bed Pat sings him the lullaby again and he falls asleep again.

"wow your good you got Peter, James, and Remus to sleep in one song." Sirius says smirking.

"good night Sirius see you tomorrow at breakfast." Pat says and she walked to the girls dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4 Classes

Chapter Classes

Pat woke up got ready and went down to the common room. She looked at the time and found that it was very early, so she decided to take a walk outside. When she got outside she saw a boy near the lake. She walked a little closer and saw black haired boy who had his nose in a book.

"Severus!"

Severus turned around to find Patricia standing there speechless.

"Patricia I haven't seen you since you moved out."

"I know, you changed so much!" Patricia says as she sits down next to him.

"you too."

"when I moved, I met Remus. I missed spending Christmas with you. You still have that book I gave you? That book had a lot of mistakes, but I knew you would correct the book." Patricia says chuckling

"yes I still have that book. It does have a lot of mistakes." Severus says smiling a half smile.

"I got to go wake up the boys you know. Like the way I always do but this time I have a spell to help me. See you later." Pat says energetically.

"yes I remember how you wake people up just make sure to not say it really loud. See you later." Severus says.

When she got back to the common room she didn't see the boys so she assumed that they are still asleep. She walked up the boy's stairs. She opened the boy's room as she suspected the boys were asleep (except for Remus). She went to the middle of the room and whispered, "Sonorus" she spoke again this time her voice a lot louder cause of the spell, "Wake up! Quitus." her voice went back to normal.

"what was that?" James said as he tried to untangle the blankets that was wrapped around him.

"morning everyone! You guys don't want to be late for breakfast so start getting ready." she says cheerfully.

"next time just shake us awake." Sirius grumbles.

"if I just shake you guys awake. You'd expect me to wake you up every morning gently. But if I just yell at you guys, you guys would wake up for sure, and maybe even be ready for me." Pat explains.

"morning Pat." Remus says from the bathroom.

"morning Remus, you see he is used to me yelling at him so he wakes up before I could even yell at him. That is want I want from the rest of you" Pat says even more cheerfully.

When the boys finished getting ready they met up with Pat and Lily who were talking on a couch.

"Evens, go on a date with me?" James yells.

"like I told you last night, no!" Lilly says irritably.

"James, leave Lilly alone. Can't you see you are a annoying twit from her point of view."

"hey, can't help a guy from trying." James hisses in Pat's ear.

"lets just go to breakfast." Pat says getting up.

When everyone got to the great hall they passed Severus who said, "good morning Lilly and Patricia."

"good morning Severus." Lilly and Patricia says smiling.

"since when did Snape start talking to you?" Sirius asks.

"this morning I used to be his friend before I moved next to Remus. Remus remember I told you about him." Pat explains

"yes, I do you wouldn't stop talking about him for a whole week." Remus says mockingly.

"shut up Remus."

As Pat, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, and Lilly walked in the great hall and sat down McGonagall handed them there timetables.

"Potions with the Slytherins great." Pat says sarcastically.

"come on Pat lets go to potions." Lilly says standing up.

"okay, have good breakfast boys." Pat says standing up as well.

When the marauders finished there breakfast they walked to the dungeons. When they arrived they heard Snape say, "I don't need help from a blood traitor."

After he said that Pat started running through the crowd her hands covering her face. Then Slughorn appeared, "not fighting are we?" he asks as he walks to the front of the crowd.

"no professor." a Gryffindor says hanging his head down.

Everyone went in the class and sat down. Pat still wasn't there when Slughorn started roll calling there names. In the middle of roll calling Pat burst in saying, "sorry professor I overslept."

"very well ms. Everhart since it's our first day I will not take any points."

Pat's eyes were puffy. The only seat left was next to Severus. She sat down not even looking at him. When Slughorn finished explaining what they would be making and paired them up, they started making the potion.

"Patricia I didn't mean it that way I just wanted to" but Severus couldn't finish because Pat cut him off.

"yes I know it was exactly like last time you said this."

"he did it before?" James asks suddenly. Remus, Peter Sirius, and James's table was behind them.

"stay out of this James. Anyways like I said they know you could do that, so why don't you do it?"

"because you always do it before me."

"well maybe you should do it before me." Pat snaps back.

After that they stopped talking. "so what did happen?" Sirius asks.

But no one answered. "Pat answer Sirius" Remus says sighing.

"fine, we just went in a argument that is all. If you want details just ask another Gryffindor" Pat grumbles.

"we-" Severus began.

"shut up Severus, you say the same thing all the time it's like you read a script."

"I'm sorry" Severus says a lot harshly then he meant to.

"wow, snivellus could apologies." Sirius taunts.

"where did you get the name Snivellus, Sirius?" Pat asks.

"just now pretty good name huh."

"no it's not, it's all right Severus, but stick up for yourself next time."

When all the classes finished and it was time for the free period Pat when to the lake with her sketch pad, sat down and began to draw Hogwarts in a angle.

"what are you drawing?" a voice asks.

Pat smiles and answers "Hogwarts, Remus."

"do you draw every time you go somewhere?"

"yes. I already did my homework but I want to see if the boys did."

When they made it to the common room they heard James say, "Merlin, Peter it's simple. What don't you understand?"

At that moment Remus and Pat sat down next to Peter.

"what are you working on?" Pat asks Peter.

"I'm working on the transfiguration questions and they are working on there Dada homework." Peter says pointing to James and Sirius.

"the Dada homework is easy. I'll help you with the transfiguration questions." Pat says grabbing the book from the table.

"what number are you on?"

"number 2"

"um Peter, number 1 is wrong that's the answer for number 3 and number 2 is easy for you to find in the book it's on the first page." Pat says.

Peter felt a big blush on his face. The boys snickered loudly.

"don't snicker boys, Peter is just a little slower at learning then you guys. It's alright people can be slower then the rest at learning, Peter." Pat reassures.

When Peter finished his homework (which took five hours) Pat got up and said to the boys, "I'm going to the kitchens who wants to come with me?"

"you know where the kitchens are?" Sirius asks.

"yeah, I was walking around and stumbled in to the kitchens."

"I'll go with you Pat I'm starving" Remus says patting his belly.

"me too"James chimed in.

"me three" Sirius says getting up.

"I'm going to bed." Peter says yawning.

"let me fetch my invisibility cloak." James says jogging to the stairs.

"you have invisibility cloak? I was just going to put a disillusionment charm but that's easier." Pat says.

"I had it for a long time." James says showing the invisibility cloak.

"cool beans lets go." Pat says getting under the cloak with the boys.


	5. Chapter 5 Interesting Day

Chapter 5 interesting day. 

The rest of the days was hard but everyone made it to the first quidditch game of the season. It was a Saturday and Pat was the first one to wake up again.

Pat walked to the boys dormitories and opened Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius's door.

"morning boys." Pat says watching as the boys run around the room.

"what exactly are you guys running around for?" Pat asks.

"what are we running around for?" James yells.

"oh yeah, first quidditch game."

"Remus." Pat says trying to get Remus's attention.

"yeah."

"my dad asked Dumbledore if we can go for a couple of days and play our once-in-a-while muggle game marathon. He said sure. So want to came this time?"

"why would I miss that? Of course." Remus answers.

"what is that?" James asks.

"don't tell anyone but my dad is a secret muggle loving person. So he bought all these muggle stuff, he hides it in our backyard. But he changes it a lot like one minute it's a basketball court the next it's a football stadium. It's our tradition to play a basketball or football game once in a while." Pat explains.

"why does your dad have to be a secret loving muggle person?" Sirius asks.

"oh if anyone found out they will tell my dad's dad, my grandfather, Christopher Everhart. Don't we have to wake up Peter?" Pat asks.

"Nah he said he wants to sleep more." Remus answers.

"do you guys want to join our tradition?" Pat asks James and Sirius.

"sure!" James and Sirius says simultaneously.

"great I'll owl my dad. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I will." Sirius says.

"great" with that Pat and Sirius walks out the room.

When they made it to Pats room Sirius asks, "why are we in your room?"

"we are in my room because I don't want to walk all the way towards the owl post. When I can do this." Pat explains and whistles. In came a beautiful barn owl. "I named her Scarlet."

"nice" Sirius says. Pat tied the scroll around Scarlet's leg and she was off.

"I'm hungry." Pat says rubbing her belly.

"me too." Sirius says as he too rubs his belly.

"Hey Pat, do you know were my boo-" Lilly stops talking once she saw Sirius in the room too. "boys aren't supposed to be in the girl's dormitories."

"don't worry Lilly he was just accompanying me and your book is on my night table." Pat says as she walks to her night table.

"thanks" Lilly says as she grabs the book from Pat's hand.

"your welcome" Pat says.

Pat started to walk out the room with Sirius following closely behind. When they got to the bottom the rest of the boys were already in the common room.

"morning Peter" Pat welcomes.

"morning Pat." Peter mumbles.

"why so gloomy?"

"James poured cold water on me." Peter explains.

"James!"

"what, he needed to wake up."

"but not like that, you should know better!" she hissed.

"now Pat, he just wanted Peter to see the first quiddith game" Remus says as he walked towards them.

"but-"

"no." He said firmly.

The quidditch game was Gryffindor against Slytherin. It was a brutal game but Gryffindor won naturally.

"how did you like the game?" Pat asked Sirius and James.

"It was awesome!" they answered simultaneously.

Pat just laughed, turned towards Remus, and started talking to him.

"Today's the special day, are you alright?" Pat whispered.

"Yes." Remus answered he was keeping the tiredness hidden from James, Sirius, Pat, and Peter. But she could see right through him.

That night Remus went to the Shrieking Shack, Pat going in too once Pomfrey left. Remus didn't do anything drastic to Pat just a couple of scratches that's all.

The next day James, Sirius, and Peter rushed in the Hospital Wing.

"what happened, when we saw Remus' bed empty we thought something happened?" Sirius asked franticly.

"oh, Remus and me went for a walk near the lake and the bushes scratched me a little bit." Pat lied.

"oh." was all Sirius said.


End file.
